The Geo Team Movie 2
|image = The Geo Team Movie 2 Poster.jpg |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Geo G. Terry Ward |producer = Steve Samono |writer = Geo G. Audel LaRoque |music = Heitor Pereira |editor = Terry Ward |based on = The Geo Team by Geo G. |studio = 2BIG3k GreenyWorld Studios Glass Ball Productions C.E. Animation Studios |distributor = Universal Pictures |release = |language = English |time = 96 minutes |budget = $75 million |gross = $73,753,953 |preceded = The Geo Team Movie |followed = Dick Grayson}} The Geo Team Movie 2 is a 2013 American traditional hand-drawn and computer-animated comedy film based on the television series The Geo Team. Directed by Geo G. and produced by Steve Samono. It is the sequel to the 2001 hit, The Geo Team Movie. It is the second installment of a projected trilogy, produced by 2BIG3k Animation and Glass Ball Productions, and released by Universal Pictures. The film deals with the plot of how The Geo Team are going back to Sesame Street to finish what they started. The film premiered in Italy on January 6, 2013 and was theatrically released in the United States on January 18, 2013 (thirteen years after the first film), together with Mama. It was released in the United Kingdom on February 22, 2013. It was eventually released in 70 countries, with the last release being in China, on April 20, 2013. The film was presented in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D, as well as traditional two-dimensional and IMAX formats. The DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D were released in the United States and Canada on April 13, 2013 according to the official web store. They were released in the UK on May 19, 2013, and both include a new animated short, Homer and Dick's Guide to Cool Things. The Geo Team Movie 2 was first announced in April 2001. This film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release until Universal decided to release the film in theaters worldwide. Universal later confirmed the film on January 4, 2011. The film received mostly positive reviews from critics, holding a 99% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Unlike its predecessor, The Geo Team Movie 2 was acclaimed as an animated film worthy of adult interest, with many adult-oriented jokes and themes but a simple enough plot and humor to appeal to children. The film was nominated for Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and for Academy Award for Best Original Song. Grossing over $468 million worldwide against its budget of $75 million, the film became the fifth highest-grossing 2013 animated film. Its considered as one of the greatest films of all time. It was one of the last Universal Studios films to use the 100th anniversary logo. A spin-off film, Dick Grayson, focusing mainly on the 16-year-old teenager named Dick Grayson, is set to be released on July 24, 2015. A third installment, The Geo Team Movie 3, is in the works and is scheduled to be released on January 15, 2016. Plot 3 years later, right after the events in The Geo Team Movie, The Geo Team decides to go back to Sesame Street when they saw Cookie Monster kidnapped Frankie Foster on TV, along with Dick Grayson. They look for Cookie Monster while they fight for The Muppets including Zoe, Telly Monster, and a Cookie Monster giant robot, The Geo Team meet Sesame Street's own super-normal defense force - the Sesame Troopers, led by Big Bird. He shows The Geo Team around the Sesame Troopers headquarters, and when Geo Guy questions him on Cookie Monster, Big Bird informs The Geo Team that Cookie Monster is nothing more than an muppet. Left with no villains to pursue, The Geo Team can do nothing more than to enjoy Sesame Street as tourists. In Cookie Monster's lair, he calls Kermit the Frog on his cell phone and talks about something evil and bad with the letter B. He is also eating all the cookies as he plans to destroy Geoville and renamed to Cookiesville (like in the first film). Now Sineus Dire had escaped from the lava dimension using the teleportation necklace, and into Cookie Monster's lair when Sesame Troopers and Sineus Dire join forces to destroy the Geo Team. Frankie breaks free and escapes Cookie Monster's lair with the help of a one-eyed tall minion named Bill. Meanwhile, The Geo Team went to a science laboratory called Muppet Technologies, while searching for Cookie Monster. They met Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, one of the two muppets from The Muppet Show. Geo Guy cons them into using their magic to send them all to Geoville. The spell works, but accidentally causes Dick and Homer to switch bodies. They find Cookie Monster and learn that he plans to kill The Geo Team in his lair. Cookie Monster and his minions had captured Dick and Homer and sent them to prison. Frankie and Bill find a motel for the night, while they are escaping from Sesame Street. Frankie decides to call The Geo Team with her iPhone. They are in danger, because Homer and Dick were in jail. Frankie and Bill needs to save The Geo Team. Meanwhile in jail, Homer and Dick tells about Cookie Monster joining forces with Sineus Dire and his minions. Dick believes him, but Homer doesn't believe him. When Sineus Dire, disguised as a police officer, shouting "QUIET DOWN" to Homer and Dick. Homer strangles Dick each other for not believing him. Homer plans to escape from prison. When they saw Frankie and Bill, where Frankie grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. Homer, Dick, Frankie and Bill are being heroes to save The Geo Team. Back in Cookie Monster's lair, he sets a bomb on The Geo Team (minus Homer) and Cookie Monster tells them that the bomb is a timer and Cookie Monster leaves the room. Then, Homer, Dick, Frankie and Bill are here to save them, stop the timer and they escape from Cookie Monster's liar. When Cookie Monster got in the room, he saw The Geo Team were gone and the timer is stopped. He tells his minions to get them. When The Geo Team escaped from Cookie Monster's lair, they saw Cookie Monster and his minions. Just as Cookie Monster is about to kill The Geo Team, while Sineus Dire could kill Frankie along with Dick, Homer, Bill, and Little Guy. The Geo Team and the people of Geoville confront Cookie Monster. While Geo Guy confronts Sineus Dire and his minions. Margo convinces Cookie Monster to give up. Even Geo Guy and Little Guy convinces Sineus Dire and his minions to give up their evil ways, saying that just because they are being treated like losers doesn't mean that they have be losers. Touched, the villains agree to give up their evil ways, especially Sineus Dire. Geo Guy commands Sineus Dire to go back to Sineus Dire's Castle, now located at the universe called The World Beyond. Cookie Monster did not, give up his evil ways, who is furious at being thwarted. He pulls out a cookie jar that transforms into a machine gun, and shoots at Geo Guy's head to hurt him. Geo Guy looked at the forehead, being broken, and he screams very loudly as Cookie Monster hear the loud screaming noise and gave up his evil ways for good. Cookie Monster has been cured, and was recovered from the screaming noise. Cookie Monster thanked Geo Guy for recovering him. Bunsen and Beaker came to Sesame Street and restored Dick and Homer to their proper bodies, accidentally switching their pants (they are back to normal later). Back outside in The Geo Team House, The Geo Team, including Dick, started a party that caused the entire world to celebrate. Then, Cookie Monster shows up, surprising the team. And everybody lived happily ever after, once again. In the post-credits scene, Sineus Dire is now at his castle. He then sees Sineus Dire's minions trapping Tyler and Trent with some of Gru's minions in his castle. Sineus Dire was shocked and yelled at Tyler, Trent and Gru's minions saying, "Who are you people??" Cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Little Guy / Geo / Toon Link / Sineus Dire / Elmo / Grover / Telly Monster / Bert & Ernie / Dr. Bunsen Honeydew / Beaker / Director / Additional Voices (voice) *Tom Kenny as Green Bob / Jan Soto / Cookie Monster / Big Bird / Kermit the Frog / Oscar the Grouch / Additional Voices (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Fake Crash / Additional Voices (voice) *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman / Additional Voices (voice) *Keith Ferguson as Jason / Bloo / Additional Voices (voice) *Ed Helms as The Once-ler (voice) *Tara Strong as Coraline Jones / Agnes Gru / Zoe / Additional Voices (voice) *Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru / Frankie Foster / Additional Voices (voice) *Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion / Kevin the Minion / Bob the Minion / Stuart the Minion / Bill the Minion / Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) *Evan Sabara as Dick Grayson (voice) *Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Additional Voices (voice) *Cathy Cavadini as Edith Gru (voice) *Steve Carrell as Felonius Gru (voice) *Jerry O'Connell as Nightwing (voice) Production Development Following the release of The Geo Team Movie in 2001, Mathew Valencia, the voice of Dick Grayson from the seasons 2-15 of The Geo Team, stated that a sequel is unlikely, despite the film's successful box office performance. He said "I think that they are talking about doing that, but I haven't signed up for anything. We just feel like we've told so many stories, and The Geo Team exists so well in this short 11-minute form." The sequel was teased in the 2001 film. On April 4, 2001, Mathew Valencia was retired because he refused to reprise his role as Dick Grayson. On April 24, 2001, Geo G. was announced that the sequel to the 2001 film is in development and was slated for an unspecified 2005 release, titled as The Geo Team Movie: The Revenge of Dark Geo Guy. The film would have focused on The Geo Team going on a trip and sees his cousin, Leo and he had some cool things in the world and Dark Geo Guy had a plan to kidnap Geo Guy's family and destroy The Geo Team and Leo. So, The Geo Team and Leo are going to save Geo Guy's family. Geo initially stated "We will be releasing a Geo Team movie at the March of 2005, which will serve to start off or be one of our films that starts off our new animation effort." Originally slated as a direct-to-video film with a 2005 release, but Universal Pictures concluded this film did not count towards the '5 picture' contract when it was released in theaters. In 2002, it was announced that the film's release date was pushed to a unknown release date. In September 2004, Geo confirmed that the sequel is not yet planned. As for doing another movie, Geo said, "It's going to be awhile," but added the important statement: "We'll get to it, I'm sure." He did add that there are "no plans at the moment." In 2006, a user on a The Geo Team fansite posted a rumor on a forum that 2BIG3k was working on The Geo Team Movie 2 with a release date for the March of 2009. The rumor started to spread, and in early 2007, Geo confirmed that these rumors were true. On January 4, 2011, Universal officially confirmed the film and the release date and it would released on December 21, 2012, but was changed to January 18, 2013. Director Geo and producer Steve Samono had returned. Tom Kenny confirmed at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con that he would be reprising his roles as Green Bob and Jan Soto. In February 2011, it was announced that the Sesame Street characters would appear in the film. Titles that had been considered include, among others The Geo Team Movie - Part 2, The Geo Team: Trouble in Sesame Street and The Geo Team 2. 2BIG3k began working on the sequel in March 2011 with Gabriel Garcia and Audel LaRoque. Geo G. had also expressed hope to reprise his role, and in June 2011, it was confirmed that he would do so. Evan Sabara was later confirmed to be reprising his role as Dick Grayson, having signed a contract for The Geo Team Movie 2. By early October 2011, the first draft of the script was completed. On December 19, 2011, Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, announced that the film went into production. Casting The main cast reprised their roles. The film also marked the first new appearance of Cookie Monster that he had appeared since the season 2 episode "Sesame Street Already Did It". Tom Kenny stated in April 2012 that he would voice Cookie Monster and would be the main antagonist of the film. He is the second fictional character to be a villain after Evil Woody from the episode named after him. Animation 2D animation production began in March 2012. 2D traditional animation of the characters and 2D props are created and animated by Geo G. and Robert W. Stainton at Greenyworld Studios. Traditional animation was directed by Dave Madson, with the rest of the animation by James Baxter, Richard Williams, and Matthew O'Callaghan. 2D traditional animation was also made at Film Roman, Yowza! Animation, Toon Boom Animation, Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California and Seoul, South Korea, and Mercury Filmworks. C. Elbourn owned C.E. Animation Studios since 2011 to create 2D and CGI animation, Stop motion animation (such as Brickfilm and claymation), and live-action productions. C.E. Animation Studios contributes additional 2D animation clean-up and CGI animation for Geo G. and Robert W. Stainton. 2D backgrounds were designed and painted by Geo G. and C. Elbourn. CGI animation production began in April 2012. CGI animation was supervised by C. Elbourn, but the CGI props (outlined in 2D) are created by Reel FX Creative Studios. CGI backgrounds are made by C. Elbourn at C.E. Animation Studios, but they were outlined and traced with ink and colored with digital paint in 2D. Visual effects The visual effects production for the film began on March 5, 2012, where it's supervised by C. Elbourn. Video editors, compositors, and visual effects artists edited the film just by importing 2D images and 3D animated footage as the backgrounds. They also imported digital hand-drawn animated footage with the vector background as their cels that really needs editing and compositing along with the backgrounds. They even add CGI animated footage with the vector background as their cels, so they composite the backgrounds and the animation cels to make it look like fantasy in the final cut. Adam Katz and Gabriel Garcia worked together to animate the Elmo Clones sequences with help from Caleb Elbourn and Taylor Grodin, using Anime Studio Pro, Adobe Flash, Autodesk Maya, Adobe After Effects, Scratch, and Microsoft Paint. Post-production The post-production began in May 1, 2012, where it's supervised by C. Elbourn and Geo G., and directed by Robert W. Stainton. The sound production was created at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Sound editors Tom Myers, Teresa Eckton and Chris Boyes, and sound designer Gary Rydstrom design the sound and then edit it, next sound recorder Geo G. recorded the sound for Gray Rydstrom and Tom Johnson to edit and mix it, then sound re-recording mixers Tom Johnson and Gary Summers re-recorded the sound and mix it. Stereoscopic 3D production was directed, supervised, created, and animated by C. Elbourn and Rod Daniel. Rod Daniel was an advanced Scratcher from Scratch, a popular educational website made by the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in Boston, Massachusetts. Stereoscopic 3D production was also created and animated by Legend3D. The digital imaging services are at Technicolor Digital Intermediates, where they time the color of the film, and cut the negative clips into the film. The opening titles are created by Blur Studio and Pacific Title, while the end credits are created by Scarlett Letters. Music Unlike the first film had music, which was composed by David Newman, the music production was supervised, conducted, and composed by Heitor Pereira. The music production was recorded, mixed, edited, and created at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California and 20th Century Fox's Newman Scoring Stage in Los Angeles, California. Release The Geo Team Movie 2 was originally planned for a 2005 release as a direct-to-video film. However, on January 4, 2011, Universal Pictures announced in an article by The Hollywood Reporter that the film will have its official wide release in theaters on December 21, 2012, but later pushed to January 18, 2013. The film premiered on January 6, 2013 at Astra Cinema in Naples, Italy. Geo G. and Trey Parker were present at the red carpet premiere. The American premiere was held at Universal CityWalk in Los Angeles on January 11, 2013; The cast of the film and composer Pereira were present at the red carpet premiere. The film was theatrically released in the United States on January 18, 2013 with a digitally remastered 3D theatrical re-released short film, Crash and da Gorilla. Marketing On May 24, 2012, the film's first trailer was released on iTunes Movie Trailers. The trailer was also attached to Geoshea Theft Auto 2, which went into theaters on May 25, 2012. Two more trailers were produced, with the first being released on October 5, 2012 and the second being released on November 21, 2012. Thinkway Toys released a line of action figures based on the film, Pop! Vinyl also released a line of vinyl figures, which includes Geo Guy, Little Guy, Green Bob and Dick Grayson. McDonald's produced a line of The Geo Team toy figures that were given away with Happy Meal, and ran a series of The Geo Team-themed television adverts to promote this. In the Australian market, a few small plush characters of Geo Guy, Little Guy, Green Bob, Homer Simpson and Dick Grayson replace some of the toys in the US lineup. Ten books were released for the film: The Junior Novel, Sticker Activity Book, The Movie Storybook, The Revenge of Cookie Monster!, Coloring & Activity Book, The Funny Joke Book, Meet the Team, The Art of The Geo Team Movie 2, Big Monster, Little Monster, and Geo Guy's Paint Box. The Geo Team Movie 2 was promoted with airings of the first film on several channels in the weeks of the film's release, including The Greeny Channel, Geoshea Television Network, and NBC. Sneak peeks of The Geo Team Movie 2 were also revealed, primarily on The Greeny Channel. Home media The Geo Team Movie 2 was released on DVD, Blu-ray Disc and Blu-ray 3D, and as a Blu-ray two-pack with The Geo Team Movie on April 13, 2013. The DVD and Blu-ray combo packs also includes a short film Homer and Dick's Guide to Cool Things. The film includes trailers for Universal Pictures films and a teaser trailer for a new Illumination Entertainment film adaptation titled The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, which scheduled for a release on April 15, 2016. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included two limited edition Geo Guy and Cookie Monster toys. Reception Box office The film grossed $73,753,953 on it's opening weekend, leaving it #9 during the weekend behind Mama. It eventually went onto a gross of $468,952,248 worldwide, making the film a box office success. It is the fifth highest-grossing 2013 animated film (behind Despicable Me 2, Monsters University, Frozen and The Croods). It is also the second highest-grossing 2BIG3k film, behind Geoshea Theft Auto. Critical reception Like the previous film, The Geo Team Movie 2 received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes has given the film a 94%. The consensus states, "This is the best Geo Team Movie yet.". It holds a 83% rating on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". Soundtrack On August 14, 2012, Geo announced that Heitor Pereira will be composing the music for the film, replacing David Newman, the composer of the first film. Video game A video game based on the film was released by Universal Interactive, Ubisoft and THQ for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and Xbox 360 starting on January 6, 2013. The Geo Team Game 2 was the third Geo Team game that was created and published by Ubisoft, but the only Geo Team game to be published by THQ before the closure on January 22, 2013. Spin-off and sequel A spin-off feature film titled Dick Grayson, featuring Dick Grayson as the main character, is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2015. Written by Geo G., it will be directed by Steve Samono, and produced by Terry Ward. On January 13, 2014, it was announced the sequel, The Geo Team Movie 3, would be released on January 15, 2016. Geo will not return for the sequel, as he is already directing Geo's 7th Movie. In May 2014, it was announced that Steve Samono would direct the feature, with Audel LaRoque and Geo G. producing and C. Elbourn writing the script. Category:Films Category:The Geo Team Movie 2 Category:The Geo Team Wiki